


Gaining Control

by Jolyn09



Series: A Part Of The Family [2]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fredom For Lena, Gen, Scrooge is AMAZING at this stuff, ScroogeMustAdoptLena!, all the flufffff!, good parenting, jol's trashy writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-08-14 04:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16485929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jolyn09/pseuds/Jolyn09
Summary: Continuation of The Shadow. Wonderful Scrooge dialogue is by Tris on tumblr! (https://tricia-morvill.tumblr.com/post/177434547970/sooo-i-kept-seeing-posts-about-scrooge-adopting)





	Gaining Control

Scrooge was flunged back, hitting the ground with a thud. "Ouch-" he groaned, rubbing the spot the punch landed while trying to get up. Lena: "S-scrooge…?" The poor duck looked scared and helpless, panting, trying her best to maintain her form, blackish ink stained on both sides of her eyes. Scrooge stood rooted to the ground, afraid of scaring her futher. 

_"Remember, Lena is not a bad girl, and I think it's a nice detail you want to adopt her, but you have to remember she was made of a shadow- Magica's shadow. We can't guarantee she has enough control- and we can't guarantee that she's harmless."_

Lena: "I didn't mean to… I'm sorry-" 

Lena panted harder, her eyes becoming fully black, along with the disturbing red highlight. Her vision blurred and she could barely recognise what was going on. Scrooge approached her slowly, keeping a relaxed stand, instructing her. 

Scrooge: "Focus on my voice Lena. It'll be okay. Yer in control." 

Lena: "Scrooge-…" 

It was hard for Lena to focus on Scrooge's voice, as her mind swirled with thoughts, and maintaining control was taking every inch of her energy. Her eyes went white, and her body started to melt back into a shadow, like ink dripping from a table. Scrooge went closer to Lena, giving a reassuring touch on her head. 

Scrooge: "Hush. It's alright. You are stronger than you think. Concentrate. You can do this. I know you can."

With that, Lena used every amount of energy she has to bring herself back to reality, with the help of Scrooge's touch. Slowly, her body went back to its natural colour, and her vision became clear. She smiled, glad to have full control of her body again.

Before Scrooge could prepare himself, Lena collapsed on him, exhausted from getting back her control. Scrooge hugged back, giving a reassuring pat on the back. 

Lena: "You were right, Uncle Scrooge." 

 

They stayed in that position for about 10 minutes, giving Lena some time to recover from everything, before heading out of the room and walking down the hallway of the mansion. When they reached the living room, they saw the kids, including Webby, watching some light-hearted television show. 

"Alright I'm gonna get some food! Don't start without me!" Webby told the boys, about to go back into sulking for the lost of her best friend. But instead, she froze. Lena and Scrooge were standing outside the living room, watching the kids. 

"Lena?!" Webby called, causing the triplets to turn around too. All four of them stared at the two in disbelief. "How?!" Huey asked while Webby rushed over and embraced her best friend into a hug. "Magic." Scrooge said, winking. The other three joined the hug, while Lena gave Scrooge a look that said 'Thank You'.

**Author's Note:**

> Uuuuuugh this is sooooo bad. And pleeease, the Scrooge dialogue is not by me, don't praise me for that..


End file.
